It was Fate!
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: You'll know who she is when you look into her gentel eyes and you realize your meeting is not by chance, but of fate. OneShot YakumoPai pairing. Edited for gammertical errors.


**A/N: **_This is my first attempt at a 3x3eyes fanfiction. I don't know much about the series but I know a enough to write a story on it. I felt like I needed to expand my writing abilities so I decided to write a oneshot of this series. I do not own any bit of the 3x3eyes series or characters..._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own 3x3Eyes.

* * *

_

**Story Title: **_It was Fate_

**Story Rating: **_PG (K+)_

**Story Genra: **_Romance_

**Story Author: **_HynoticLadyStoner_

**Story Summary: **

_This is a Oneshot on the Pai and Yukumo pairing..._

_Yakumo tells Pai about his belief's on what fate means to him and what Pai's and him meating ment to him was no ordinary happening...

* * *

_

**It was Fate**

_Your love for me was no chance it was fate...

* * *

_

There she was; waiting for him to show up, or maybe she already knew he was there. She seemed to always sence when he was around. Well, of course she could there souls were once merged. Yakumo had been waiting so long to talk with her alone.

She had achieved her humanity and wasn't totured by her 'mental' troubles. She turned her head around to face his standing form. His sky blue button up shirt was only half way buttoned up. The wind threw his hair around in every direction the black strands could reach. He wore a pair of acid faded jeans, they weren't much to look at but, they were comfortable.

She looked different in many ways since she was human; now her third eye wasn't visible. She had her hair up, pulled it back into a braid. She wore a small pink dress, that brought out her silver hoop earings.

Looking at Pai, Yakumo felt his gut twist up into a knot and explode into what felt like a thousand nervous butterflies. He once was the Wu to this angelic looking Sanjiyan. Now she sat on the hill top a human with her own private un-merged soul. He was no longer a soulless imortal; the only add on was his new found love in his dearest friend, Pai.

"So..." she spoke the tension heavey in the air between them.

"What should I do now?" Pai asked hoping he would answer sometime that day.

"We could go back to school. After all we're complete human now we're going to age a lot faster than normal." Yakumo said, he really didn't feel like going back to the school. _I promised my father I would help you gain humanity, now here you are...human._

"Pai, do you believe in fate?" Yakumo asked her striking a odd random question in there conversation.

"It depends on what your definition of fate is. I have lived many years, seen lots of death." Pai responded. Then she began to think.

"What do you mean, we all have a inevitable fate, or a chance fate?" she asked.

"Well, fate is no chance, but I believe fate is real, a fate that cannot be pridicted makes it something that is most worth while." he was hoping she would catch onto his strange little hint.

Being clueless and talking right past his subtle hint Pai explained, "So you really have to believe that the things that have been already planned by God and his plan, that we don't even know about and don't think to much about, are the most worth while. Chance is something that you can gamble on..." Pai was interuped by a shocking statement by Yakumo.

"Your love for me was no chance it was fate..." Pai was taken back she didn't know what she was saying.

"We where destined to meat, my father wanted to show me what fate ment...my love for you is no different. Why else did you choose me to be your Wu?" he pulled her up onto her feet and grasped both her sholders and looked her in the face.

"You can't tell me that over the 300 years it was chance you and I finally met me." he hoped he was getting through and to her he definately was.

"So I guess what you want me to say is that, over all the years I have lived, on a chance I could have met someone like you years ago." Pai gave a humble smile, and he gave it back with the same pasionate eyes.

"It was fate that we meat now and we live on normal lives. I love you; I don't want to say it was chance, I put it to fate." he said and then gave her a swift kiss on the lips. It lasted a mere second but, it told each of them what they wanted out of their future.

They looked up at the sky together, Yakumo taking Pai's hand in his, and that night they sealed their fate together...

* * *

**A/N:** I thank all who read this short one shot and hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Thank You:

_('HynoticLadyStoner')_


End file.
